


Back to Black

by Spaild



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28691793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaild/pseuds/Spaild
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Tenzin
Kudos: 15





	Back to Black

**Nota:** Eu penso muita coisa sobre Lin e Tenzin como um par. Em todas acho que eles foram destinados a ficar juntos e foi as decisões pessoais de cada um que os afastou.  
Esta é sobre eles tendo um caso bem sórdido e que nenhum dos dois comentar ou deixa transparecer.  
  
Em breve volto com mais alguma coisinha.  
Beijos.

* * *

_"...Me and my head high_   
_And my tears dry_   
_Get on without my guy_   
_You went back to what you knew_   
_So far removed from all that we went through_   
_And I tread a troubled track_   
_My odds are stacked_   
_I'll go back to black"_

O corpo estremeceu sob o peso dele contra ela e o gemido saiu alto, longo, cortando os quatro cantos do quarto mal iluminado, logo o dele fez coro e as mãos apertavam as coxas macias tremendo um longo e desejoso orgasmo até jogar-se para o lado e tentar reaver o ar para dentro de seus pulmões. O silencio estava sempre presente nestes momentos, e enquanto ela alcançava um cigarro em seu criado mudo ele se limpava nos lençóis claros. Ela odiava ver as manchas pela manha, mas ele nunca soube disso, não comentavam estas pequenas aventuras noturnas.

A luz do isqueiro iluminou o rosto suado e anguloso, ela tragou algumas vezes e a fumaça escapou de seus lábios rosados. Ela tinha plena ciência que ele a encarava, esperava a qualquer momento que ele puxasse a mão até seus lábios para tragar uma ou duas vezes. Depois disso ele sempre se vestia e saia do mesmo jeito que chegava; em profundo silencio.

E desta vez ela errou a programação, apenas porque ele mudara o seu itinerário, a puxou para cima de seus quadris e se afundou em seu cerne a segunda vez naquela noite. E assim eles se chocaram um no outro até que novos gemidos pairassem sob eles. Outro cigarro e desta vez ele se foi.

Lin sentia-se quebrada nestes momentos, porque ele a preenchia tão bem apenas por puro capricho e logo que se liberava deixava a cama, no banho ela remoía todas as conversas, todas as brigas. Sua nova rotina. Ela era uma pedra para todos os efeitos e mesmo se sentindo ferida, ela nunca derramou uma lágrima por mais que sua garganta arranhasse.

Era sempre assim com eles agora, desde que Tenzin a inseriu novamente em sua vida, Lin sabia que era apenas questão de tempo até toda a tensão sexual entre eles ficasse insustentável, e como dois animais eles se saciavam um do corpo do outro em um apartamento pequeno na periferia de Republic City.

Todo aquele local cheirava a tabaco e sexo, dia após dias eles se encontravam, nenhum deles ousava dizer palavra, apenas os gemidos deixavam sua bocas, mordidas e arranhões. Ela não se importava em marcar a pele dele, nunca se importara de fato, não seria agora que mediria suas ações e ela sempre achava as marcas que ele deixava em suas pernas e barriga quando ora a apertava ora sugava a pele.

Apagou o cigarro e jogou o conteúdo do cinzeiro na lixeira. Tenzin chegara um dia, tocando, beijando cada recanto de pele que podia, como se nenhum segundo tivesse passado e tivessem novamente vinte e poucos. Uma centelha de esperança surgiu no coração da Beifong apenas para ser massacrado pela voz dele dizendo que precisava ir. Ele sempre voltava para a vida perfeita que tinha e ela ficava no escuro.

Para seu desespero ele voltara outra e outra vez, e ela o havia proibido de usar as palavras, se ele precisava de sexo eles teriam sexo e nada mais. Não conversariam antes, durante nem depois. Seriam apenas amantes luxuriosos e mudos.

Durante o dia eram educados e polidos, riam um do outro, almoçavam juntos na mesa da família dele, até o momento em que a lua vinha alta no céu e ele surgia naquele apartamento. Era um local que a policia usara certa vez como centro de operações, e ela manteve o local. Como se pudesse adivinhar que ele viria até ela. E ali ela se encontrava no céu apenas para morrer uma dezena ou centena de vezes depois, sentindo-se miseravelmente usada, ele sempre voltava para a esposa e Lin vivia em um inferno de cinzas de cigarro.

Tenzin tinha um apetite voraz, tanto que por vezes inventava visitas cordiais durante o dia para saciar a sua vontade sobre a mesa de trabalho dela. Lin nunca dizia não. Mesmo ferida, ela ainda tinha o orgulho de que era melhor ter pouco dele a não ter nada.

Afundou o rosto em suas mãos odiando tanto a si mesma quanto a ele. Pegou seu casaco e o vestiu deixando o apartamento para ir para sua casa, sozinha. Ele voltava sempre para a luz e ela vivia presa em sua escuridão cheia de lembranças.


End file.
